Revenge of the Sith, with a difference
by ShdwSephiroth1
Summary: Mace Windu has a padawan, who has an idea that will save many lives. Au ROTS.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars - Alternate ROTS

This starts after the clone wars begin, where a human Jedi padawan of Mace Windu has an idea that ends up saving many of the Jedi

It was late in the afternoon on Coruscant, and quiet in the Jedi temple, however Padawan Gwen Icee was feeling very nervous. Although Jedi are not supposed to experience high emotions she could not help but feel that becoming generals fighting wars in the galaxy was a very bad idea for the Jedi. They were peacekeepers, not warriors!

Not to mention that the Chancellor lately seemed to have a dark aura around him, as if the Sith were his closest advisers, or if he was one himself. That particular thought gave her great worry, because although the clones seem to obey the orders of the Jedi, Chancellor Palpatine had visited Kamino recently, and assumed total command of the entire clone facility.

If he was even working for the Sith, he would be able to add a command into the clone programming that would order them to kill any and all Jedi within range. Also the troops on Coruscant would possibly march on the Jedi temple, killing every Master, Knight, padawan, and even the younglings would not be safe from them.

However, she suppressed her emotions, and went to find her master. As the oldest and one of the wisest Jedi, Master Windu might be willing to listen to an idea she had that would save many Jedi, and at least set her mind at peace. If he agreed, than she would have visit the mechanical facility, and above all, make sure that only the Jedi knew about her plan. Even the Chancellor himself must never know of her plan.

She found her master talking with Jedi Master Yoda in the council room. Summoning up her courage she walked over, and waited for them to acknowledge her presence.

Almost immediately both Masters turned to face her.

"Young padawan icee, glad to see you, I am. Something on your mind, you wish to tell us?" Master Yoda said.

"Yes Masters, there is concern I have about the Jedi going out as generals to fight this war with the separatist forces. As peacekeepers, isn't it against the Jedi code to partake in war? Surely the clones do not need us to lead their forces into combat?"

"Indeed you are right my young padawan, but the clones need our help in getting past many problems for each system, particularly the indigenous life forms on each planet. Felucia acklays gave the clones a lot of trouble before Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti joined them. Also on the planet Ylesia, the reeks were killing clones with ease until Masters Quinlan Vos and Ki-Adi Mundi joined them and used their mind powers to calm them down," Master Windu replied.

"Nevertheless, a good point, you make, young padawan. Peacekeepers we are, warriors we are not. A plan you have, I sense. Help us out, could it?" Yoda added.

"Yes Masters, it could. I wish to outfit every knight and master with a device that will alert them to leave whatever mission they are on and return them to Coruscant. I would keep an additional device in the temple that would activate the devices should it become necessary, by using Coruscant's powerful radar relay, it would reach every device in the Galaxy if it used that machine"

"An interesting idea, my young padawan, but why would you want to get our Jedi away from the clones? They obey our orders, and therefore would surely aid us in returning?" asked Master Windu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That maybe true, but they obey the Chancellor above all else, and surely you, like I, can sense that the dark side of the Force surrounds him," Gwen replied in a worried tone.

"Indeed, sensed this I have. It is very troubling. Be cautious, we must, if we are to return to peace," Yoda said, looking calmly at the other two.

"This idea, if trouble brews, could help us, but what about the Jedi in the temple, especially the younglings and padawans?" Mace Windu asked.

"I have an idea for that as well. There is a secret exit in the back room of the temple. If the clones do turn on the Jedi, I can get all those who dwell within the temple to the back, open the exit, and ask Senator Bail Organa to have a transport waiting. Senator Organa trusts us, more than the Chancellor ever since we promised to keep the clone wars away from Alderaan, due to it being a peaceful planet, and managed to overrule the Chancellor's intentions of having a clone army posted there."

"An excellent idea, you have young Padawan. Save many of us, this will, if against us, the clones do turn. Only one problem left, should the worst happen." Yoda replied.

"Yes, when the clones enter the temple, and find no Jedi dwelling at all, will they not start looking everywhere they can for them?" Mace Windu added.

"Not if they think they have found them and already killed them all," Gwen answered a bit smugly.

"Why, whatever do you mean, there is no way that we can all trick them into believing that they have killed the Jedi inside the temple. Not even Skywalker can use the mind trick on that many clones at once!"

"Actually master, I was thinking that we use the hollow room under the main floor in the Temple entrance, to hold lightsaber-wielding droids with image inducers so that they look like padawans and younglings. Just before we leave the temple, I activate them to target any and all clone troops that enter the temple."

"That is a brilliant idea, my young padawan. Start creating the devices and droids immediately, and I will call the Jedi currently engaged in the war to return."

"Thank you master, I will get straight to it," Gwen answered, as she raced off tho the nearest mechanical shop.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the rest of the Jedi had returned to the temple, Gwen had finished making the devices for the Jedi to wear, and had also made a start on the lightsaber droids. She immediately, with Yoda and her master's help, persuaded to ensure every Jedi Master/Knight would be wearing one of her devices.

It took another 2 months before the droids had finally finished completion and were placed under the entrance floor of the temple. By this time Anakin had just learned about Darth Plaguis the Wise from the Chancellor, and become interested in the power he had learned. Now Gwen had to only make sure that the activation console for the droids was attached to the temple wall, and she could feel secure. However, there was 1 more matter to consider first. She found her master talking with Sasee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto.

"Master Windu, can we please make sure that Anakin Skywalker does not know anything about the defenses in place, because even though he is on the council, he also has the meetings with the Chancellor, and a chance remark could mean that everything we have worked for thus far would be for nothing?"

"I understand, my padawan, and I agree. The Chancellor could easily order the droid's destruction due to the droid armies the Separatist forces are using."

"Thank you master. Now, if worst comes to worst, at least we are somewhat prepared."

"Master Windu!" came a worried shout from behind her master. Both turned around to see Anakin running towards them.

"Anakin, we hace just learned that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are about to meet with the Chancellor and ask that he return the emergency powers to the Senate, now that both of the worst opponents of the Republic have been destroyed."

"He won't give up his power Master Windu, I've just learned an terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord, the one we have been searching for."

"A Sith Lord? How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the force. He's been trained to use the dark side."

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive."

"Master, you will need my help, the Chancellor is very strong."

"No Anakin, I sense great confusion in you Skywalker, there is much fear that clouds your judgement. You must remain here. If what you say is true, then you will have earned my trust, and will be given the role of Master when I return. But for now, stay..."

Then Master Windu suddenly turned in surprise to look at his padawan.


	4. Chapter 4

His face chenged suddenly to serene, only his eyes widening slightly as Gwen communicated to him silently about what she had thought of. Then Mace turned to Anakin.

"Very well, Anakin, tell Master Kenobi about the Chancellor, then join me and Master Fixto, and we'll ll go to confront him together."

"Yes Master, May the Force be with us all if he is the Sith Lord we've been searching for." Then he left.

As he left Gwen turned to her master.

"Please take this with you Master, if he is the sith lord can you push the button on here, it will send a singal to my device, and I'll immediately activate my device, and get every Jedi away from the clones and back to Coruscant space."

Then she headed back to the temple, nodding at Anakin as he returned. Once he rejoined the two masters, they all headed toward the Chancellor's room, hoping to finish this once and for all.

When they entered the room, the Chancellor turned to face them.

"Ah, Master Windu, so good to see you. I take it that thia means that General Grievous has been destroyed. I must say, you here sonner than expected."

Quite correct Chancellor, the general is indeed no more, which means at last we have the end of this war in sight. Now that both General Grievous and Count Dooku are gone, we hope that you will return the emergency powers to the Senate."

"They may be gone master Jedi, but the war still rages about us, I will return the powers after the war is over completely."

"There is no need for the emergency powers to be yours any longer Chancellor. What those two were capable of was the only reason you were given those powers. Please return them."

"My decision stands Master Windu. The powers stay with me until the war is over."

"That is your final decision, Chancellor?"

"It is."

"Then I am sorry Chancellor, but in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest."

As Master Windu said that he, Anakin, and Master Fisto all activated their lightsabers.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I am, the Senate. This is MURDER you Jedi traitors. You are betraying the Republic by attempting to kill me!"

"You are not the Senate yet, Chancellor, Democracy still stands, and with your arrest, peace will finally have it's place in the Galaxy."

"It's treason, then. Very well Jedi, if you attempt to arrest me by force, then I will defend myself as VIOLENTLY as necessary!"

As he said those words, a metal cylinder slipped into his hand, and with a hissing sound, a red bar of light extended from it.


	5. Chapter 5

After activating his lightsabre, the Chancellor lept up toward the Jedi, holding his blade at the ready.

Mace Windu motioned Anakin to stay back, as he and Master Fisto engaged the Chancellor in battle. Anakin nodded, and stepped back as the battle began.

The Chancellor may have been old, but by no means was he weak, his attacks lashing out whiplike, with enough strength that both masters were driven back as they blocked. It was then that Mace Windu noticed that the Chancellor, fast and strong as he was, was not experienced at fighting 2 Jedi masters at once (disregard the clone war episodes) and moved around so that he and Master Fisto could attack from opposite sides, thus giving him more trouble.

However, the Chancellor was not a Sith lord for nothing. Drawing upon his power, he blasted Mace Windu back from him with a powerful blast of Force lightning before turning back to Master Fisto. Although Mace Windu had reduced a lot of the damage by using his lightsaber and his own Force power, he was far enough away for the Chancellor to take his chance. Attacking with Force lighting in one hand, and his lightsaber with the other, he easily overwhelmed Master Fisto's best efforts at defending himself, and when a red bar of light lashed out, a green light disappeared, and a head fell one way while the body fell the other.

This actually gave Master Windu the opening he had needed, for now he could attack without fear of accidently harming Master Fisto, allowing himself the full use of his style of attacking, the Vaapad style.

Engaging Master Windu, the Chancellor suddenly realized he was in trouble. Master Windu's previous style of Djem So had been required, allowing him to attack without harming Master Fisto, now that he was fighting all out, his purple lightsaber lashing out even more quickly then the Chancellor himself had, with at least as much strength. The Chancellor found himself retreating quickly, until they were at the window, where Master Windu made the battle even harder by shattering the glass, causing the wind from outside, to start buffeting them. The Chancellor tried to attack again, redubling his efforts, but now Master Windu used his style to defend, his blade lashing out as quickly as the Chancellor's to flick the red blade's continued attempts aside, until with one pivot, he spun and lashed out with his foot instead of his blade. Had he not stepped forward just before, his leg would have been lost to the Chancellor's lightsaber, but having moved forward, his leg encountered his desired target, and the blow caused the Chancellor's hand to lose the grip on his lightsaber, sending the metal cylinder flying out the window, falling far out of his reach. The Chancellor fell back from the shock, and moved back quickly, until his back was against the window sill, with Master Windu's blade only inches away from his face.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this," he quickly said to the young man who was still watching. "I was right, the Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppresion of the Sith will never return, nor will it rule over the Senate. You have lost."

"No, no, I have not lost, just because I have lost my weapon, does not mean that I am DEFENCELESS!"

As The Chancellor said that, he thrust his hands forward, and blue Force lightning shot forward almost ligt a solid sheet.

Master Windu held his blade sideways in front of him, and remembering a battle many years ago, against a powerful Sith Lord, he held his hand behind his blade, and used his own Force power to basically turn himself into a force conduit, instead of deflecting, blocking, or cancelling out the attack, he let it flow through him and right back at the Chancellor, causing him very little damage, but allowing the Chancellor to take the full amount of pain.

But that did not stop the Chancellor. He allowed to pain to fill him, using it to fuel his attack, even as his body started smoking from his attacks, his face changing, as if it was made by wax that was now melting from intense heat.

Eventually, however, he seemed to weaken, his hands falling limply at his sides, the lightning disappearing.

Master Windu, feeling his own fatigue, nonetheless kept his blade trained on the Chancellor. "You Sith disease, this ends now1"

"Master Windu," Anakin said, walking over to the Jedi."This is not the Jadi way, he must stand trial,"

"Anakin, he has control of the Senate and the courts, they would let him go free. He is too dangerous to be allowed to survive. He has to be destroyed." with that he lifted his blade, the Chancellor's eyes widening in fright.

"No, please don't. Don't kill me, I am too weak!"

"Master Windu please, I need him."

As the purple blade descended, suddenly with a voice shouting"NO!" a blue blade shot out, and the purple b;ade winked out as it also went flying out the window, a dark hand still attached to it.

Mace Windu staggered back, holding the stump of his right arm in his left hand, and at that moment the Chancellor attacked. Sitting upright, he thrust his hands out, sending out sheets of Force lightning again, all slamming into the Jedi Master, who was now completely defenceless, causing him to tilt towards the window, before falling out, joining the two lightsabers down to the very bottom of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

In the final moments of his descent to the bottom streets of Coruscant, Mace Windu pulled out the device Gwen had given him, and pressed the button, before falling unconcious from the pain the Chancellor's attack had caused.  
At the temple, Gwen's own device lit up and started beeping. She sighed, as she knew that the worst had happened, the chancellor was the sith lord they had searched for, and the 2 masters who had gone to confront him had failed to defeat him. However, time was now of the essence. She ran to the satellite control center, attached her device, and made sure every receiver in the Galaxy would relay her message, in the hopes that every Jedi out fighting for the republic would receive the signal, and head back to Coruscant, leaving the clone troops behind to continue the battle.  
As hoped, every Jedi within range saw their devices activate, and after telling the clone forces to continue the battle, headed back to their ships.  
Back in the Chancellor's room, Anakin stared in disbelief at what he had just done. He had attacked one of the founding members of the Jedi Order, one of the most highly revered Masters. He knew this means he had failed to achieve his mastery, but then his thoughts were overidden as he remembered; it was all for Padme, only the Chancellor knew the secret of how to prevent her from dying.  
As the Chancellor looked over at Anakin, he immediately started talking to him calmly and quietly, knowing that a loud voice might shock him into realizing what he had done.  
"Well done Anakin, you have prevented a disaster here. Had Master Windu succeeded in killing me, who knows what the Jedi would have done to the republic. I now have one more request for you. The other Masters and jedi at the temple must be stopped, as they will no doubt try the same thing. I will take care of the Jedi out in the galaxy, but I need you to control the problem here. Take a battalion of my clone troops, and destroy the temple, make sure that no Jedi are left alive, as I am sure that the Knights and Masters of the Jedi will have already instructed the padawans and younglings to work against the peace we are trying to establish here. Can I count on you?"  
Anakin fell to his knees, knowing that the Chancellor was his best hope to keep his wife alive "I will do as you have requested, my master. The Jedi temple will fall, and peace will spread throughout the galaxy."  
"Excellent, my young apprentice. Your new name shall be Vader, and your hand will rule all, save only mine."  
At that, Anakin left to gather the clone army, before marching onto the Jedi temple Meanwhile the Chancellor headed over to his intercom, and switched it on, contacting every clone trooper in the Galaxy. As they switched on their comm link to receive his words, he paused only briefly to smile cruelly, knowing that he was about to finalize his plans, then he gave the command;" My loyal forces, the time has come at last. Execute order 66."  
Every clone trooper in the galaxy responded, as they had been programmed to do;"It will be done, my lord."  
However, due to the fact that Gwen had sent out her message about 10 minutes before the Chancellor gave his command, the clones had no Jedi anywhere to kill, so they continued their mission, to defeat the Separatist forces.  
Back at the temple, Gwen prepared the final steps of her plan to save the Jedi. She headed over to the console to give the annoncement...

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, I promise that the next chapter will reveal the full extent of Gwen's plans on saving the Jedi. Continue with those reviews, I just love to see them show!.


	7. Chapter 7

"All Jedi, this includes masters, knights, padawans, and younglinga. Please head to the back of the Jedi temple. This is not a drill, it is an urgent request. I repeat, every Jedi head to the back of the temple."  
After making the announcement Gwen hurried to the back of the temple. In moments every Jedi was there waiting, looking expectantly at her. She drew a deep breath, then explained that Masters Windu and Fisto had fallen to the Chancellor, that he was the Sith Lord, and that he had most certainly ordered the clone troops to kill every Jedi, which would mean that an army of clones could be marching toward the temple right now, intent on leaving none alive. Then she pulled out a communicator and activated it.  
"Senator Organa, this is Padawan Gwen. The worst has happened. The Chancellor has turned against the Jedi. Please send your largest transport to the back of the Jedi temple. We need to evacuate the temple of all Jedi before the clone troops arrive and destroy everything."  
"I understand Padawan, a transport will be at the back of the temple in 10 minutes. Meanwhile the Chancellor has called an emergency session, so I will be unable to join you, as my absence might make him suspicious."  
"Very well, Senator. May the Force be with you."  
After deactivating the communicator Gwen gestured at a blank wall, which rippled like water, before the illusion faded away to reveal a console. She walked over and started pressing a number of buttons.  
First the wall in front of the Jedi split down the middle, then started opening up. At the same time, the floor behind them also started spreading apart. When both had finished moving, a platform below the floor began rising, revealing row after row of droids, each about half the size of the original battle droids. Gwen then pressed some more of the buttons, and the surfaces of the droids also rippled like water, before each one looked like a padawan or youngling. Gwen pressed 2 more buttons, and each droid took a lightsaber from their sides and activated it,before turning to face the main entry. Gwen then turned to the Jedi.  
"I had these designed after Geonosis fell. There was more than enough unactivated droids there for me to assemble them with lightsabers and new orders. I had suspicions about the clones, so I made sure these droids will attack them on sight. Now there are just 2 more things." She turned back to the console and pressed some more buttons, before pulling a lever down. A hatch below the console opened up to reveal a small device, which Gwen grabbed before pressing the single button on it.  
"This device will act like to beacon to every jedi ship in the system, so they will join us on the Senator's ship. The Temple is lost, so we will have to relocate if we are to save the jedi order. Hopefully Master Yoda will join us, as we could definitely use his wisdom in this time of peril."  
Then the transport arrived, landing just behind the temple "Everybody on board, let's leave before the clones see us and start attacking!" In 5 minutes every Force-sensitive had boarded the transport, which lifted off.  
As they were leaving the planet, Gwen looked down at the temple. She sighed as she saw a huge army of clones marching toward the temple, before pressing 2 buttons on the device.  
Inside the Jedi temple, on every support beam, a red light activated, before a hidden timer lit up, and began counting down, showing that it would reach zero, in 2 hours.

Another cliffhanger. I apologise for taking so long, but lack of reviews and writer's block conspired together to achieve the delay. Send more reviews, and we'll see how long another chapter takes to arrive


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back in the temple, the clones had entered the temple and were engaged in combat with the droids. Blaster fire was everywhere, as clones fired their weapons, while the droids deflected them with their lightsabers. Meanwhile the new Darth Vader had entered through a sider door into the temple, allowing him to bypass the main entrance, where the droids were deployed. Heading through the temple, he found out that the library was also empty, and when he switched on the computer, he saw that every bit of information the archives were supposed to have had been completely erased. He began to grow suspicious, and left to go to the upstairs area, where Cin Drallig, or Yoda, would be training the younglings. However, when he saw that even the younglings were gone, he reached out with his mind, and he sensed that the only living beings inside the whole temple, were him and the clones. It was then he realised that he and his master had been tricked. The Jedi had already left, and used disguised droids to fool the clones into thinking they were Jedi, and thus had to be exterminated, while the real Jedi were gettiing away. He reached out again, trying to see if there were any Jedi not far from the temple, possibly finding out where they had escaped to, only to get a warning signal in his miind when checking at the bottom of the temple. Not one to ignore such a signal, he immediately headed down to the base of the temple at top speed, where he sas that every support beam had a device attached to it, and that every device had a flashing red light, and was beeping. Understanding almost immediately he shot back up to the side entrance, and managed to get out in time, as mere seconds later there was a massive explosion beneath the temple, before the entire structure collapsed, burying the entire clone army that had managed to destroy enough droids to get inside.  
Back in orbit, inside Senator Organa's Corvette, a debate was taking place between the Jedi, who had all arrived back safely, and the Senators who were more loyal to the Jedi than the Republic.  
"We cannot stay anywhere the Chancellor's mind can reach, otherwise he will be able to track us down and then we would have to leave again. We must find somewhere outside of his sense." Gwen stated.  
"Indeed, a difficult decision we have, to make. A safe place, we must find, so that the Jedi order, we can protect," Yoda replied, gnawing thoughfully on his gimmer stick.  
Then Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I believe that a safe place would be in the Corellia system. They have always been outside the Senate's laws, due to the fact that in exchange for keeping their own laws, they supply Coruscant with ships and various precious metals. We can establish a new order there, and possibly even survive long enough to outlast the Sith rule. After all, the dark side of the Force has never been capable of rule, as it is mainly based on destruction, not construction."  
"Maybe, Master Kenobi, but nonetheless, our new Master Gwen has made an excellent suggestions, as Corellia, due to the deal it struck with the Senate, has kept outside of the reach of the Republic."  
"Master?" Gwen asked with some surprise.  
"Of course, Gwen, due to your efforts to protect the Jedi, particularly the yuonglings and Padawans, we have decided to advance you to the rank of Master," Aayla Secura replied.  
"Which is why we will count on you to take the Jedi to a safe and secure place in the Corellia system," Obi Wan added. "Master Yoda and I have another task to perform, one which lies heavily on my mind, but must be undertaken."  
"And what task is that, Master Obi Wan? Surely you would accompany the Jedi to find a new location?" Plo Koon asked.  
"Not so, Master Koon. Attack, and hope to defeat his old padawan, he must. Test myself against this Darth Sidious, I must," Yoda replied. "And if, fail we do, then the Order will be saved, and continue, the Jedi will."  
"And what about Senator Amidala, for i have sensed that she is with child, and I am certain that Anakin is the father."  
"If with the Jedi she goes, Find her and the other Jedi, this new Darth Vader would. Thus, stay in Coruscant, she must. Only way to keep the Jedi safe, these decisions are. For keeping Darth Vader's mind on you and Senator Amidala, you do, and similarly do I keep Sidious' mind focused on facing me, focusing on finding the other Jedi, neither will."  
"As you wish Master Yoda. Good luck, and may the Force be with both of you," Gwen replied, as she escorted the other Jedi on the nearby Transport that had been summoned by Bail Organa, to take them to safety.  
"Be with you, the Force will be. Safe, you must stay," Yoda replied.

And so, as a transport containing many Jedi, Master, Knights, Padawans, and younglings, headed off to the Corellia system, a sorrowful Jedi master headed to the Msutafar system, hidden on an anxious Senator's ship, while another Jedi Master prepared himself to face, perhaps the most powerful and evil Sith Lord that had ever existed.

Ad so, another chapter done. Yes I realise that in canon Corellia is likely to be just as much under control of the Seante as the other systems, but I like the idea of the Jedi order suriving somewhere other than the Dagobah swampland. Besides, this is AU, so I can choose how this all pans out. Sadly, only the Epilogue is left. I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter. 


End file.
